


Quaranteen Hearts

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2020, COVID19, F/M, Fluff, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When a global pandemic strikes, Adrien finds himself once again locked away from the outside world. Separated from his friends and tired of topping all of his high scores, he finds his loneliness increasing with each passing hour and determines that he needs a friendly face to turn to, and who better to cheer him up during this dark time than his very good friend Marinette! As the two begin Skyping daily, Adrien finds that this quarantine was the best thing for improving his relationship with Marinette, and possibly opening his eyes to a whole world of feelings he didn’t know he had. Will his love for Ladybug survive this quarantine, or will a new lady rule his heart on the other side?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 62
Kudos: 275
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie toodles, I'm early. Never done that before, but I took a bit of a break from tumblr and writing to deal with my grief from losing two relatives in a short period of time, but now I'm back with new ideas! Don't worry, I will be continuing old ideas too, but it is (almost) Adrinette April, my guys, so I gotta show the kids my love.

Chapter 1

_“As cases of Covid19 continue to climb across Europe, France has no choice but to close its boarders. Officials are ordering all citizens to stay in their homes for the next 15 days and practice social distancing to prevent the spread of…”_

The TV droned on in the background as Adrien stared up at his ceiling. His worst nightmare had come to life, and it wasn’t even because of an akuma. This was real life. There was no magical cure that could fix this. He was stuck in lockdown. Again. And his father refused to budge.

Sure, they had enough food and supplies to last them for 6 months, and Adrien should have had everything he needed to stay entertained for as long. Everything, that is, but the one thing he craved more than anything: human interaction.

There was Nathalie, but she was too busy rearranging his father’s schedule and organizing his school assignments and private lessons to chat. And Gorilla wasn’t exactly the talkative type. He could talk to Plagg around mouthfuls of cheese, but there was only so much you could talk about with an ancient, tiny god of destruction. Especially when all he wanted to talk about was cheese.

He’d already topped his high scores on all of his arcade machines again, and his basketball score board had maxed out 20 layups ago. His online schoolwork had only taken him an hour, and his father dismissed most of the cooking staff, so he couldn’t even order a snack. Earlier, he tried going out in the garden, but his father had alarms on all of the doors in case he tried to go out. It was so unfair!

Just when he finally felt like he was getting a taste of freedom, and everything in his life was looking up, _boom_. Here comes a global pandemic to push him right back behind closed doors. Back to square one. He’d be lucky if his father ever let him outside again after this. All he wanted to do was see his friends, but this stupid virus meant that even if they could see each other, they’d have to keep their distance. He hated this!

“Look on the bright side,” Plagg said, floating over lazily. “Now you have plenty of time to help me age my cheese.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s really a bright side, Plagg,” Adrien sighed, lifting and dropping a pillow onto his face. “I just want to see my friends.”

“We could sneak out Chat Noir style,” Plagg offered.

“It’s a global pandemic, Plagg. Going out could expose me to the virus, and I really don’t want to have to explain to my father how I caught it under his lockdown,” he said, voice muffled by the pillow. “I think I should just resign myself to die of boredom and loneliness.”

“Just because you can’t see your friends in person, doesn’t mean you can’t still _see_ them. Why don’t you try calling one of them with that video thing on the computer?” Plagg said before stuffing a wedge of Camembert in his mouth.

Adrien shot up with a gasp, “Plagg, that’s genius! I can just Skype my friends!”

“You’re welcome,” his kwami mumbled before swallowing as Adrien jumped up and slid into his computer chair.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Adrien said, tapping his fingers until Nino answered. “Nino!”

“Yo, what’s good, dude? How is quarantine?” Nino asked with a grin.

“Terrible. I hate it,” Adrien said, leaning against his fist. “I feel like I’m suffocating.”

“But, dude, your room is so epic. There’s a ton of stuff to do,” Nino chuckled, but Adrien leaned back with a groan.

“Yeah, but I do all this stuff every day. It gets old,” he said. “I wanna see people.”

“Sorry, bro. I know you can’t stand being cooped up, but 15 days is gonna be over before ya know it, and you can always call your best bud,” Nino said, flashing two finger guns.

“Thanks. You’re the best. Hey, do you wanna link up and play-”

“Nino!” Chris’s voice sounded and he appeared in the doorway behind Nino. “I wanna play with my Grobotech, but I need someone to be the puny hero that gets destroyed.”

“Can’t you just play both roles?” Nino asked. “I’m talking to Adrien.”

“But I can’t be both because it’s no fun if I destroy myself!” Chris insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sorry, little dude. Maybe in a little while,” Nino said, patting his head, but Chris turned back toward the hall.

“Moooom! Nino won’t play with me!” He shouted, and Nino turned back to Adrien with a sigh.

“I better go. Sorry, bro. We can chat later after Chris goes to bed,” he said with a wince.

“No worries. Thanks anyway, Nino,” Adrien said, waving before the screen went dark, and he leaned back in his chair. “Maybe Alya will be free.”

He clicked her name along his sidebar and waited while it rang. She answered almost immediately which he took as a good sign until he appeared on screen with her two little sisters climbing over her lap.

“It’s mine!”

“No, it’s mine!”

“Hey, there,” Adrien said cautiously. “Looks like you’ve got your hands full.”

“A little,” Alya said, rolling her eyes. “We’re all going a little stir crazy around here, and Mom doesn’t want them going to the park because they don’t understand what social distancing means.”

“It’s my turn!”

“I guess I’ll let you get back to them,” he said, leaning against his fist in defeat.

“Sorry,” Alya said. “But, hey, if you want someone to talk to, Marinette doesn’t have any siblings, and I bet she’d appreciate a call.”

“Marinette…Yeah, thanks, Alya!” Adrien perked up.

“Bye!” Alya waved.

“You already had a turn!”

Adrien clicked the x and immediately scrolled down to Marinette’s name. Alya was right. Marinette was perfect. The bakery was closed, and Marinette was an only child. No siblings to interrupt. Plus, he always wanted to talk to her. Marinette was just who he needed.

“H-Hello?” Marinette blinked when her face appeared.

“Marinette! Hey, what are you up to? Are you free right now?” Adrien asked but decided he seemed a little too eager, so he toned it back. “I’m bored, so I was hoping to chat with someone.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m just- I’m not doing anything important,” she said, setting her knitting needles aside. “I can totally chat!”

“Awesome! What are you working on?” He asked.

“Well, I finished all of our schoolwork last night-”

“Same.”

“-so this morning I’ve just been knitting everyone’s Christmas gifts. Look, I made Max and Markov matching sweaters,” she said, holding them up then deflating. “It’s good to catch up on everything, but I’m running out of craft projects.”

“Yeah, I beat my high score on Extreme Racer 3 like five times now,” he said, shoulders slumping. “I miss hanging out with everyone. My father is adamant that I don’t leave the house for anything.”

“Not even out in the yard?” Marinette asked.

“He yelled at me for trying to go out into the garden earlier,” Adrien said, pursing his lips. “I swear he’s convinced it’s just floating in the air.”

“Sorry. I know how hard it is for you being locked up, but hey, at least we can still talk,” Marinette offered, and a smile curled on his lips.

“Yeah, and I’m really grateful for that,” he said. “I just wish I could see you in person, but Skype will have to do for now.”

Marinette pursed her lips then perked up and said, “Wait, do you have the new Animal Crossing?”

“Uh, yeah, my father got me the Switch that goes with it too,” he said, rolling over to retrieve it from his bed and holding it up.

“Why don’t we link up? It’s not exactly hanging out in person, but it’s close,” she said with a shrug.

“That’s a great idea! I can show you the tarantula I caught last night,” he said, booting it up.

“Ugh, I never see them coming! I keep getting bit by them,” she groaned. “They’re so scary.”

Adrien smiled up at her as she opened her gate for him, feeling the tension in his shoulders fade. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but his walls seemed a little less narrow now, so for that, he was grateful.

“Hey, Marinette?” He said, and she glanced up, eyebrows raising. “Thanks. It’s really hard for me being alone, so this quarantine is my absolute worst nightmare. I really appreciate being able to talk to someone.”

Her face softened in that token Marinette way that told him she understood. “You can call me whenever you want. It’s just me and my parents here, and if you ever need someone, just call, okay? We can ride out this quarantine together.”

“I will. Thank you,” he said, relief flooding over him. “Now, check out my tarantula!”

It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Enough to ease his boredom, and more importantly, enough to make him feel like everything was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette hummed jovially the next day, completely entranced as she sewed the seams of the sweater she was working on. She and Adrien had chatted for hours the night before, and she was still on cloud nine. If they weren’t in quarantine, she’d have hugged her best friend for suggesting he call her.

She did feel for Adrien being stuck at home seeing how hard he’d fought all these months to get out of it, but it couldn’t be helped. Her powers couldn’t heal the world, even if she wished they could. There was no way to help except to stay at home with everyone else and hope that it was enough to slow the spread. Video calls and online gaming were the only ways she could help Adrien now, but she supposed that this did give her the opportunity for some more time getting to know him. He seemed desperate for social interaction, and she’d give him as much as he wanted.

“So,” Tikki started, snapping Marinette from her daydream. “Why is it that healthy people are having to quarantine too? Shouldn’t the ones who are sick be the only ones staying inside?”

“Because, Tikki, this virus takes a few days to manifest, so someone could have it and not know. Then if they go out, they’re infecting everyone else before they even realize. This is just a precaution to keep everyone safe,” Marinette explained.

“Humans really think of everything, don’t they?” Tikki said, and Marinette smiled.

“Sometimes. We can only do our best, and keep hoping that it will all work out in the end,” Marinette said with a shrug. “Let’s just hope we don’t die of boredom, so we can go back to being Ladybug in a few months.”

Her computer monitor rang, and upon reading the name, her heart skipped. Adrien was calling again! She fussed with her hair before clicking accept and trying her best to contain her excitement.

“Hey, Adrien,” she said, and he perked up at the sight of her face.

“Hey, Marinette! Sorry I didn’t call earlier. I had to do a lesson with my Chinese tutor over Skype and then Nathalie went over my schoolwork with me, then my father needed new measurements for a suit he’s designing – we’re going to set up a photoshoot here at home, and- yeah…” He recounted, rubbing the back of his neck. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, nothing, I’m just finishing up a sweater for my grandma. She’s in Russia right now staying with some friends, so I wanted to send her something to keep her spirits up,” she said.

“Aww, that’s so kind of you, Marinette,” he said, and her cheeks warmed under his soft gaze. “I’d ask you to make me something, but my father would have to make sure it was professionally sanitized before it could enter the house. He’s so paranoid.”

“Well, it’s better to be safe than sorry, I guess. He just wants to protect you,” Marinette said, and Adrien shrugged, conceding her point.

“Yeah, I know, but I still think it’s excessive.” He leaned against his fist with a sigh. “I wish my family lived closer then I could at least see Felix.”

“Oh, your cousin, right?” Marinette said, though she remembered Felix quite well. She still wasn’t certain how anything so evil could look so much like the angel that was Adrien.

“Yeah, he’s a troublemaker, but he and I used to play together a lot as kids. He used to do magic tricks for me all the time,” he said. “He taught me one last time they visited, do you wanna see?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, so for this one I’m going to read your mind,” he explained, digging a deck of cards out of his desk. “Normally, you’d shuffle the deck for me, but since you’re not here I’ll just do it…” He said, holding them up and mixing them around. “Okay, so these were already pretty shuffled from the last time Felix was here, so I don’t know what cards are where, but I’m going to show you a few, and I want you to picture one of them in your mind. Don’t say what it is, just picture it.”

“Okay,” she said as Adrien closed his eyes and began lifting cards.

“Do you have one in mind?” He asked after a few.

“Yep.”

“Okay, so now I’m just going to shuffle these back in randomly,” he said, moving the cards around. “Now, just so you remember which card it was, I’m going to show you some cards randomly, so you can be sure you know which one was yours.”

“Mmkay.”

He turned his head and offered her a selection. “See your card yet?”

“Uh, nope,” she said, squinting to see them.

“Oh, well, then that’s okay,” he said, closing the deck and clearing his throat. “I’m pretty sure I can still find your card, so let me just shuffle a bit…” He moved a few cards then looked up. “Alright, so I’m just going to pull a few of these, I have no idea what cards these are, but I’ll see if I can find yours.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile as he began removing cards one-by-one.

“I think I’m gonna stop there, so, I have no idea what card you’re thinking of, only you know, so go ahead and say what it was,” he prompted.

“It was an 8 of spades,” she answered.

“Okay, I don’t know what card is next, so let’s just see if it’s an- 7 of hearts,” he said, eyebrows knitting together as he stared down at the card. “You’re sure it was an 8 of spades?”

“Yep,” she said as he picked up the deck and shuffled back through it.

“Huh.”

“Was that supposed to happen?” She asked, as he turned her card out from the bottom.

“No,” he said, pursing his lips. “Guess I’m not cut out to be a magician. Felix is a lot better than me.”

“I’m sure you just need more practice. Maybe you can try it again sometime,” she offered.

“Yeah…” He gathered his cards back together, and Marinette wracked her brain for something to cheer him up.

“Uh, hey, do you wanna race in Mario Kart?” She asked, and he smiled back up at her.

“Sure, but I warn you, I’m pretty good,” he said, returning to normal, and Marinette’s shoulders relaxed.

“Bring it on!”

Adrien’s morale was incredibly fragile right now. She knew how much it meant to him to spend time with his friends, and they were only a couple days into the quarantine. She wanted to do her best to keep him smiling for as long as she could before isolation could dull his spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes with day 21 of adrinette april: magic!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Hey, Adrien,” Marinette greeted when she answered, and he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “What’s wrong?”

“This quarantine is what’s wrong. I’m so bored,” he groaned. “I wanna go outside.”

“Your father still not letting up?” She winced, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nope,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Do you think it’s possible to die of boredom?”

Marinette pressed a hand to her lips to muffle a laugh. “Why don’t you try out a new hobby? I’m teaching myself how to do eye makeup between craft projects,” she offered when he seemed unamused.

“I dunno, I’m just too restless,” he said, leaning against his fist. “I feel so cramped here like I don’t have room to breathe. I can hardly focus on anything.”

Marinette pursed her lips, eyebrows knitting together, and he curled his shoulders. He hated to dump all of his problems on Marinette like this when she was probably going just as crazy being stuck at home. It wasn’t her fault the world was facing a pandemic.

“Sorry, I’m just a little frustrated,” he said, lowering his gaze, but she shook her head.

“No, I know how hard this must be for you. I just wish there were more I could do to help you,” she said, and Adrien smiled, feeling his heart warm.

“Being here for me is already enough, Marinette. You’re really awesome to let me call and bother you every day,” he said, and her cheeks flushed pink.

“Oh, it’s not a bother at all. I’m happy to talk with you,” she insisted, fanning her face, and his shoulders relaxed.

“Thanks, Marinette. I like talking to you too,” he said, hoping to convey the sincerity of those words.

It was true. When Alya suggested calling Marinette, he’d jumped at the opportunity. He was even a little disappointed that he hadn’t thought of it sooner, and the past few days had been infinitely more bearable because of her. After this quarantine, he’d have to pay back her kindness, but first, he was probably going to hug her for ten minutes.

“Um, hey, here’s an idea if you’re bored. Why don’t we start a silly hashtag on Instagram for all of our friends? We can call it quarantine selfies and see what everyone is up to,” she suggested, and Adrien perked up.

“That sounds fun, and it’ll be a good way to see everyone too,” he said as the waves of existential dread parted. “Good thinking, Marinette.”

She beamed, and Adrien’s heart warmed under that soft smile. Her energy was so infectious. Marinette had a way of cheering even the grumpiest people up, and he had to wonder why they didn’t hang out more. Well, outside of his father refusing to let him do anything. He couldn’t think of a single time when he wasn’t happy to hang out with her and hoped that they could see each other more on the other side of this quarantine.

“Adrien?” Nathalie knocked on his door before entering. “Your suit for the photoshoot has arrived, and your father would like you to try it on.”

“Now?” Adrien threw his head back with a sigh.

“Your father is very busy, Adrien. We’re doing a lot of groundwork to rearrange everything because of the quarantine,” Nathalie said, and Adrien knew better than to argue.

“Sorry, Marinette, gotta go,” he said.

“That’s okay! I’ll go ahead and start the hashtag that way you can look at it when you’re done,” she said, and he smiled.

“Thanks, Marinette. You’re awesome. I’ll talk to you later,” he said, and she waved before he hung up and followed Nathalie downstairs.

His clothes fit like they always did. He wasn’t sure why his father always insisted on having him try everything on first when every single outfit he’d ever worn had been perfectly measured and tailored to his exact physique, but Gabriel Agreste never spared an expense when it came to him.

When Nathalie took a phone call, he took the opportunity to check Instagram, delighted to find that several of his friends had already posted. Marc shared a picture of a page he was writing for his next comic with Nathaniel. Max was programming more heroes into his video game. Luka and Juleka were writing new music. Chloe, of course, was being pampered by heavily suited nail stylists, and Alya was helping her little sisters with their schoolwork.

He lingered on the last post of Marinette debuting a new eyeshadow look, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. His pulse quickened, and he found himself studying every detail of her face. The curve of her chin, the contour of her lips, her long fluttery lashes enhanced by black mascara. It often lingered in the back of his mind, though he didn’t normally pay it much thought, but…Marinette was really pretty.

Was it weird to think that about your friends? No. Of course not. A lot of the girls in his class were pretty in their own way, Marinette included, but he had to admit, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Smiling as he liked her picture, he raised his camera and made a face, constructing his post just before Nathalie came back in.

_“Well, at least I’m not out of a job #modellife #quarantineselfie #imissgoingoutside”_

He’d leave Marinette a comment later once he had time to fully process how amazing she was which, if he was honest, would probably take him a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien 'My Just Friend Marinette is Beautiful and I Could Stare at Her All Day' Agreste strikes. This one was written for day 8 and day 20 of Adrinette April, Hair Down and Photoshoot respectively. Hope you're all not too bored in quarantine!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette leaned against her fist with a dreamy sigh. Rain pounded on the window as she stared at her latest Instagram post, or, more specifically, a certain _comment_ on her latest Instagram post.

_adrienagrestebrand: Whoa! You look amazing! Really pretty, Marinette, I wish I was as talented as you._

“Oh, Alya, he even put a heart emoji!” She squealed, burying her face in her hands and kicking her feet.

“Maybe video chatting with him every day is working, you can thank _me_ for that,” Alya said with a smirk. “Though, to be fair, you are hella pretty. It’s about time he recognized that.”

“Do you really think he’s starting to notice me now because we’ve been chatting so much?” Marinette asked, tugging on a pigtail and biting her lip. “I’ve been doing a lot better with not mixing up my words around him.”

“That’s good. This will be good practice for when you see him in person again,” Alya said, prompting a proud beam from her best friend. “But don’t get too cocky. You still can’t see him for a while, and the last thing you want to do is get overconfident, mess something up, and then crash all the way back to square one. Just play it cool.”

“Right. Play it cool. I can totally do that,” Marinette said, but her best friend gave her a look that was anything but convinced. “I can try really hard to do that.”

“That’s my girl,” Alya said, flicking her gaze down to her phone as it buzzed. “Oh, speaking of, guess who just started an Instagram live?”

Marinette gasped, fumbling for her phone and swiping her passcode in wrong three times before successfully opening Instagram. Even after being in quarantine for a week and wearing pajamas, Adrien was still so dreamy.

“Hey, guys! It’s raining out today, so I thought I’d answer some questions to pass the time since we’re all stuck inside,” he said.

“He’s doing a Q&A, this is so awesome! We can totally pick his brain to see what he thinks of you,” Alya said with a wicked grin, and Marinette, too lost in her own fantasy, took a moment to register the intent behind those words.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Marinette turned back to her monitor.

“I’ll send out the signal to the girls, and we can totally ask him tricky questions to get him to admit what he thinks of you,” Alya said, already texting the others.

“Yes!” Marinette said, but her eyes widened in horror. “Wait, no! What if he says he doesn’t like me!”

“Chill, we’ll play it cool,” Alya said, holding up reassuring hands, and Marinette curled into a ball in her chair as she tuned back in.

“My favorite sport? Uhh, probably fencing. I’ve been doing it since I was little, but I like a lot of sports,” Adrien was saying, and Marinette’s heart skipped when she saw Alya’s name flash by in the comments.

“Oh, Alya’s here, what’s up?” He said, a smile curling on his lips.

“He noticed you!” Marinette said, her head snapping up.

“Yeah, girl, he knows me, so naturally my name is going to stand out among dozens of strangers,” Alya said with an eye roll as Marinette chewed her nails. “Trust me.”

“Hey, Alix and Rose are here too,” he said with increasing excitement. “And Juleka and Mylene, hey girls! How is quarantine?” He paused to read more comments. “Aww, sorry your brother is driving you crazy, Alix. I wish I had a sibling to keep me company. I’ve been video chatting with Marinette every day to stay sane. Is she here right now?”

“Don’t say anything!” Alya ordered as Marinette began to type.

“Why?” Marinette’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Because if he knows you’re here, he might not answer the way we want him to. Just trust me,” Alya said, and Marinette backspaced over her message.

“How am I holding up during all of this? Uhh, okay, I guess. I’m not allowed outside, but talking to my friends every day has helped. Thanks for asking, Rose,” he said, and Marinette’s heart jumped up to her throat when Alya’s reply flashed on the screen.

_Nah, Marinette isn’t here she’s helping her parents fill pick-up orders at the bakery_

“Oh, Marinette’s not here,” Adrien said, and Marinette swore, and Alya later confirmed, he deflated a little. “That’s okay. That’s awesome that they’ve been able to reopen doing limited contact orders online. I should ask Gorilla to order me some of her dad’s croissants.”

_“Maybe Marinette could bake them for you!” Rose said._

“That would be awesome. Marinette’s are really good too,” he chuckled.

_“Have you been enjoying talking to her every day?” Alya asked._

Marinette held her breath, and Alya cast her an amused grin.

“Totally! Marinette is super awesome, and I’ve been really happy to get the chance to talk to her more. We’re in the same class and hang out in the same group sometimes, but it’s rare that she and I get to talk one-on-one, so it’s been fun,” he said, taking a sip of water. “Adriens#1fan, am I dating anyone right now? Uhh, no.”

“Oh, yes! That’s good,” Alya said.

“It is?” Marinette tilted her head to the side.

“Yes. It means that he and Kagami aren’t together,” Alya said with an eye roll, and Marinette nodded in understanding.

“Ohhh.”

“Okay, that was a really convenient question, now time to dig a little deeper,” Alya said, and Marinette shrieked when her next question appeared in the comments.

“Alya!” She scolded.

_Hey, fun question: if you could date anyone in the class, who would you pick?_

“Shhh! Let’s see what he says,” Alya hissed, and Marinette hid her face in her knees.

“Haha, Alya, are you trying to get me in trouble?” He laughed.

_No way! It’s just for fun._

“I don’t know! That’s hard. You’re all so great,” he said, but after a few egging comments from her friends, he pursed his lips. “Well, Alya, you’re dating my best bud, and I can’t do that to him, so can’t be you, and same with Mylene and Ivan. Kim’s dating Ondine, so that wouldn’t work, and Nathaniel and Marc are together…” He tapped his chin.

“So many of you guys are already dating! That basically leaves me Sabrina, Chloe, Lila, Max, and Alix, and Alix would probably break my arm if I picked her,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Chloe’s an old friend, and she’s like a sister to me, Lila…isn’t really my type. Chloe would eat Sabrina alive if I picked her, but I don’t think Max feels that way about anyone either.”

_“What about Marinette?” Mylene offered._

“Okay, okay, here we go,” Alya said, and Marinette fidgeted in her chair. “Shh!”

“Marinette? No, she’s dating Luka, I thought?” Adrien cocked his head.

“Ugh! That’s our problem. Adrien hasn’t considered you because he thinks you’re with Luka! We’ve got to clear that up right now,” Alya said, furiously typing, and Marinette watched several messages from her friends flash on the screen. 

_She’s single!_

_They’re just friends_

_She’s not dating anyone_

_She doesn’t feel that way about him!_

“Really? I thought they were together. They seem into each other,” Adrien said, scratching his head. “Marinette just sees him as a friend, okay, I didn’t realize she was single all this time, so I guess, yeah, if I had to pick someone in our class, it would be Marinette. She’s a good friend, so I’m sure we’d have a ton of fun together.”

“Girl!” Alya beamed as Marinette melted into a screaming puddle on the floor.

“Don’t tell her I said that!” Adrien pleaded, cheeks pink. “This was just for fun.”

_No worries! Your secret is safe with us ;)_

Marinette covered her face with her hands as noises that only dogs could hear escaped her lungs. She didn’t care about the virus. She was going to hug her friends the next time she saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day whaaat?  
> Tbf, I had written most of the last chapter over the past couple days, and this one was a lot of fun to write, so it didn't take too long. This is for day 19 of Adrinette April "Rain" if you squint.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for the prompt "Video Games" from the Adrinette April 2020 calendar. Be sure to follow @adrinetteapril on tumblr to see more prompts and submissions from everyone! I'll be skipping around to make a story, and I have another fic idea in the works in addition to this one, so stay tuned!


End file.
